


Время, Эжен

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: до того как были мы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Время, Эжен

Эжен отработанными движениями открыл капсулу роста, взял на руки ребенка — рослого пятилетку — и закутал его в полотенце. Поморщился недовольно, когда лампы опять мигнули.

— Эй, Мари! Сделай что-нибудь с лампами, раз уж мы вдвоем остались на этой фабрике клонов!

— Ну вот не вдвоем…

— И кто? Повара сюда не загонишь под страхом биореактора.

— Ну ладно. Я завтра сюда загляну.

— Уж загляни. А то страшно, ужас. Темень, капсулы эти, в них дети синими глазами блестят. Я, конечно, знаю, почему у них глаза светятся, сам помогал миз Акико строить нужную цепочку, но все равно неуютно. Да и в моей молодости глаза у детей не светились…

— Чего ты заладил? Ну дети и дети. Он дойдет до зрелости в компании таких же, вырастем здоровеньким аасимом.

— Этот из рашадов.

— Ну вырастет больным аасимом. Эжен, пошли. Хватай пацана и наверх. Я есть хочу.

— Мари. Ты не самая маленькая здесь. И вообще, это девчонка!

Мари тряхнула черной гривой волос, показала язык и ушла. Стук ее ботинок быстро смешался с гулом капсул и исчез, стал неслышным. Лампы тоже погасли. Эжен поморщился. Вот уж действительно, напасть.

Через минуту запустилась резервная система.

Похоже, ему придется самому чинить это все. Маленькая девочка Мари вряд ли вернется сюда с такой обыкновенной целью.

Хотя какая, к черту, девочка — ей почти семьдесят, самый пик жизненного пути. Он был чуть старше, когда поступил на эту станцию. Она родилась через два года. А еще через три ядерный удар «Бум!» раз — и разрушил весь мир, и замуровал их здесь.

А сейчас у него на руках будущее этого мира. Первый ребенок из партии тех, которые вырастут, выйдут наружу, заживут долго и счастливо в Пустыне, а однажды так и вовсе восстановят мир.

Эжен остановился, устав. Он уже не так легко таскал на руках детей.

— Привет.

Ребенок смотрел на него ярко-голубыми глазами и не моргал. Потом, конечно, моргнул, съежился в полотенце, обнял его. Эжен подхватил девчонку и пошагал вперед. В красном свете аварийных ламп нижние уровни станции выглядели как подземный мир, как обиталище душ.

Слава богу, лифт работал, не пришлось тащиться пешком.

Правда, верхние уровни выглядели не намного лучше: стены в царапинах, пыль и паутина в углах — роботы-уборщики перестали нормально работать лет двадцать назад, свет, опять же, вечно мигающий свет.

По протоколу Основателей этого ребенка надо было воспитать. Подержать у себя пару месяцев, научить речи и чтению, благо, они после капсул роста быстро все схватывают, а потом достать из капсулы следующего и отправить в их отсек. Ну, чтобы они самостоятельно общество строили.

И не забыть запустить диагностику больших компьютерных машин. Она где-то полтора месяца и будет идти. А потом от него, Эжена, будет необходимо всего лишь вытащить ребенка из капсулы и отнести его в их отсек. Впрочем, Мари с этим и сама может справиться.

По большому счету, Мари со всем на этой станции может справиться самостоятельно…

Раньше, когда они не были так близки к окончанию своей части Проекта, его не посещали такие самоубийственные мысли. Старый Александер Фиай хорошо умел давить на чувство долга. Да и продолжал, оставшись слепком личности в голографической машине.

Вот как-то так за грустными мыслями, в мигающем свете, с остановками по пути они и пришли к комнате Эжена.

Не то чтобы здесь было веселее, чем на станции в целом, но она хотя бы выглядела обжитой.

Девчонку-рашада он искупал и устроил спать.

Они на удивление быстро вошли в рабочий режим: завтракали консервами, потом спускались в отсек гидропоники и вместе выбирали обед, после готовили и смотрели видео из протокола Основателей. Витамины, искусственное мясо, ежедневные световые ванны для ребенка… Вечером были подвижные игры. Конечно, ребенок играл один: Эжен был самым молодым из жителей станции, не считая Мари, и он был стар. До того стар, что стал противен сам себе.

Как-то он сидел под пальмой в кадке, рядом с ним — повар, Майкл.

— Хорошая девчоночка. Бегает вон как! Помнишь, Мари так же скакала по этим коридорам?

— Да, Мари та еще обезьянка.

— А как назвали.

— Она рашад.

— Рашель? Хорошее имя. Эй, Рашель! Держи конфету.

Майкл вытащил из кармана леденец, завернутый в бумагу, и протянул вперед.

Девочка не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. Эжен даже не подумал, что ребенка стоит назвать: ну рашад и рашад. Первый рашад, этого вполне было достаточно.

— Да, Рашель — это ты. Тебя так зовут. Имя.

Она понятливо кивнула, схватила конфету — смуглые цепкие пальцы оказались неожиданно контрастными рядом с пухлой ладонью Майкла, — и убежала. Из-за поворота коридора игриво выглянул робот-онак, подмигнул и быстро поцокал по коридору всеми своими шестью ногами.

— Майкл, старина, может витаминов попьешь?

— Давай. Будем ими спирт закусывать.

Случайная пьянка была короткой, но утром Эжен еле проснулся. Старость и отсутствие целей в жизни. Что, скажите, что можно делать в запертой под землей исследовательской станции в дни после конца света? Свои старые видео с путешествиями Эжен не смотрел уже много-много лет.

Сегодня, правда, утром стимул был: Рашель сидела у его кровати и ела фасоль из банки.

— Воды!

И воды принесла. Хорошая девочка.

Вообще на удивление беспроблемный ребенок, особенно по сравнению со своенравной и избалованной Мари в детстве. Да и тесты проходит хорошо. Говорить, вот не любит, но Эжен давным-давно привык разговаривать сам с собой. Он оглянулся на календарь: до следующего извлечения ребенка из капсулы оставалось три недели.

— Рашель, заканчивай завтрак и умывайся. Пойдем искать Мари.

Эжен зашел в ванную, когда понял, что вода слишком долго просто бессмысленно шумит. Зашел.

Рашель рассматривала его старый кошелек с фотографиями родителей. Откуда, он же спрятал его куда подальше.

— Это было моим. До того, как биореактор.

— Рашель, так неправильно говорить. Надо указать на действие: биореактор что сделал, — Эжен автоматически поправил речь ребенка. — Да и это не твое. Это мое.

— Это было моим.

Девчонка развернулась и вышла. Эжен нашел ее снаружи вмести с одним из онак. Посадил Рашель на спину робота и они неспешно пошли путешествовать по коридорам. Мари нашли уже к вечеру, в старом машзале. Она сидела наверху, на одной из балок — Эжен понадеялся, что со страховкой.

— Эй! Мари! Спускайся!

Наверху блеснул голубой огонек голокуба, потом полетел вниз, а следом вниз полетела темная фигура.

На тросе.

Слава богу.

Эжен выдохнул, когда Мари остановилась, повисла вверх головой на уровне его лица. Голокуб свалился в паре метров позади.

— Ну что? Чего тебе, ниньеро?

— Лампы починила?

— Не-а. Скучно. О, ребенок.

Мари качнулась, подхватила Рашель и шлепнула по поясу, поднимаясь обратно наверх.

Уже ночью Рашель перед сном ухватила старого плюшевого медведя Мари.

— А это я дарила Мари. Она с ним очень хорошо спала после смерти Рика.

— Рашель, хватит. Это Мари теперь про Рихарда растрепала? Это было буквально сто лет назад.

— Ну нет же!

Рашель обняла медведя и перевернулась на живот, а потом быстро уснула.

Календарь неумолимо подводил к моменту, когда надо было доставать из капсулы роста следующего из Проекта «Пустыня». В этот раз Эжен, кроме Мари, взял с собой еще и Рашель. Все равно потом детей надо отправлять в их блок. В лифте Рашель не переставала смотреть на управляющую панель.

— Восемь пять. Ре-ак-тор. Био. Там биореактор.

— А нам на восьмидесятый, за твоей сестричкой.

— Биореактор. Я там закончилась. До того, как начала здесь.

Мари рассмеялась почти сумасшедшим смехом.

— Это не игра, где можно начать сначала, — коснулась светлых волос малышки, — не игра, как бы не хотелось. А ты сохранился, Эжен?

— Мари! Ты, мелкая, бери спирт у Майкла, приходи вечером ко мне и спорим, я выиграю у тебя в гонках!

— Угу. Как же, старик.

Эжен отработанными движениями открыл капсулу роста, взял на руки ребенка — рослого пятилетку — и закутал его в полотенце. Поморщился недовольно, когда лампы опять мигнули.

— Мари! Почини чертовы лампы!

К отсеку они прошли достаточно быстро. Чем ближе, тем напряженнее становилось молчание. У входа Эжен отдал только вытащенную девочку Рашель, обнял их двоих и открыл двери. Там, внутри станции, в этом технологическом монстре, был маленький мирок из желтого песка и синего неба, с солнцем, жилищем, голографическими экранами и книгам.

— Ну все. Рашель. Научи ее говорить, и читать, и вообще всему. Да?

— Ага. Да. Я именно это говорила до биореактора. Мне пора начинать жить, Эжен.

Дверь отсека закрылась с шипением.

— Ну что, Мари. Проследишь за ними.

— Ага. Хорошее кино обещают. Вечером?

— Приходи, выпьем. Не забудь о графике Проекта.

— Да помню я все. Мне еще дядя Алекс мозг им вынес.

Мари, помахав рукой, развернусь и пошагала прочь. Эжен слушал, как разносится по пустым коридорам стук ее шагов в тяжелых ботинках.

А куда ему податься?

Кстати, действительно надо проверить биореактор. Лампы последнее время часто барахлят.

И вот сейчас Эжен стоял у биореактора, смотрел на круглое окошко, за которым бушевало что-то зеленое и бурлящее.

На всю свою чертову жизнь, которую он потратил на станцию, и на Проект «Пустыня», и на маленьких избалованных детей, и на женщин, ни одна из которых не ответила ему ничем.

А вот теперь он, похоже, отдал долги.

Эжен помнил, что где-то здесь он однажды оставил шприц с парализатором. Он нашел его на верхней полке, за очередным голографическим кубиком. Взял и потянулся к замку приемной капсулы биореактора.


End file.
